deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Space 3 Weapons
Weapons are categorized into three different sections: Pre-Built Weapons, Blueprints, and Parts. The two weapons you start out with in-game (Plasma Cutter and SMG) as well as any Pre-Order/Special Edition weapons that are found pre-assembled in your safe are considered "Pre-Built Weapons." Blueprints consist of the design schematics found around the world of Dead Space 3 -- blueprints do not come pre-assembled, you must have the correct materials and construct them yourself. Parts are all the components that make up a weapon in Dead Space 3. Clean-up required, but do NOT remove explanation! Pre-Built Despite being "pre-built", these weapons are still made up of the same components and can be dismantled for parts or altered as you see fit. *Submachine Gun *Plasma Cutter *The Devil Horns** *Evangelizer* *Negotiator* *EG-900 SMG* *Tesla Enervator* *Planet Cracker* *AL-9 Clearcutter* *SMP-90 Sharpshooter* *Aegis VII Survivalist* *Skewer* *Broadbow Arc Cutter* *EL1 Rapido* * These weapons are only available as DLC or as a Bonus. See Downloadable Content for Dead Space 3 ** This is only available after completing Classic Mode. Blueprints Blueprints do the assembly work for you, but do not add anything you can't make using the manual assembly interface. A blueprint will use any matching parts that you already have before producing new parts using resources. If you have some parts, but not all, it will use the parts you have and then use resources to make the rest. Parts already being used by weapons in your safe will not be used, so if you want to use those you should either disassemble those weapons first or just modify the weapon manually. List is based on in-game order: *Pitch Black 392 *Intimid8r *Shootbanger *... and Tubes *Sweep the Leg *Ship Repair Tool *Slam Chop *Disemboweler *Tre Pound Seven *Desperation *Infected Dissolver *Identify and Destroy *Shocker *Codecow *Basic Line Gun *Bolas Gun *Contact Beam* *Flamethrower* *Force Gun* *Ripper** *Heavy Metal Thunder *Hot Death *HUN-E1 Badger *Javelin Gun* *Line gun** *Medic Support Handgun *Mjölnir *Pulse Rifle* *Shotgun *Show Stopper *Seeker Rifle* *Detonator** *Rivet Gun** *Available in Classic mode. **ONLY available in Classic mode. You can also craft Custom Blueprints and share them amongst other players, but they cannot be renamed, nor can they be used in Classic mode. Also, custom blueprints cannot be shared if the specific weapon is equipped with the Mk. II and Mk. V parts as well as 3+ upgrade circuits. If you want to share a weapon blueprint, you must have these upgrades removed. Parts The crafting system in Dead Space 3 defines weapons as being composed of a Frame, a Tool, and a Tip, at a minimum. A weapon can optionally have a second Tool and Tip, up to two Attachments, and up to eight Upgrade Circuits. Higher Mark Two (Mk. II) versions of Frames, Tips, Attachments, and Modules can be found scattered throughout the campaign after winning the game and starting a New Game+, as well as upon completing certain Achievements. Mk. V versions can only be obtained by purchasing resource packs. There are no improved versions of Tools. Frames Depending on the type of frame, you can use different parts. There are two basic types of frames, Compact and Heavy. There is a Standard and an Elite version of each, as well as unique variants. The Standard version starts with half as many upgrade circuits. However, additional circuits can be unlocked using Tungsten, up to the same number as an Elite Frame. If all upgrade circuits are unlocked, the total Tungsten cost is the same between Standard and Elite frames. However, you save on Semiconductor and Scrap Metal if you use an Elite Frame to start out with. Also, if you unlock upgrade circuits on an Standard Frame and then dismantle the weapon, it remembers that those slots are unlocked the next time you use it. However, the name remains "Standard Frame" so it might be hard to tell which one it is. Somewhat illogically, even with all 8 upgrade circuits unlocked, the name still does not change to "Elite". *Probe Frame: A custom S.C.A.F. tool frame specifically designed to support the Nexus Probe. **Dismantling the Nexus Probe gives you this useless frame that you can't use, reassemble, or throw away (So don't dismantle the Nexus Probe.). *Compact Standard Frame: A standard compact frame for one-handed weapons. *Heavy Standard Frame: A standard heavy frame for two-handed weapons. *Compact Elite Frame: An elite compact frame for one-handed weapons. *Heavy Elite Frame: An elite heavy frame for two-handed weapons. *Compact EarthGov Frame: A compact frame with built-in upgrades. (+SPD) *Heavy S.C.A.F Frame: A heavy frame with built-in upgrades. (+DMG) *Weller's Compact Frame: A compact, upper tool-only frame with built-in upgrades. (+RLD) *Hammond's Heavy Frame: A heavy, upper tool-only frame with built-in upgrades. (+CLP) **The increased ammo capacity of this frame can be especially useful for fully automatic weapons such as the Assault Rifle, Pulse Rifle, and Bullpup Rifle, as well as any of the Pneumatic Torch weapons. **Built-in +CLP upgrade is +4. *Mk. V Compact Supercharged Frame: A supercharged frame for one-handed weapons.(+RLD) *Mk. V Heavy Supercharged Frame: A supercharged frame for two-handed weapons.(+RLD) *Mk. II (+RLD) *The Devil's Hand: This isn't really a frame. It's a massively overpowered goofy weapon that can use upgrade circuits, but otherwise cannot be modified. You have to beat New Game+ and then beat Classic mode to unlock it. * These are unique items, and if dismantled can not be used. Attachments Attachments add additional effects or capabilities to a weapon. Tools & Tips Weapon Tips require a "Tool." Tips determine the functionality of the resulting weapon. Mk. II tips have a green and silver/chrome finish while Mk. V versions have a blue and gold finish. These improved versions (Mk. II) provide varying benefits such as a faster rate of fire, a larger ammo capacity, or increased damage, depending on the weapon. Mk. V variants provide an even further boost within the same areas as their Mk. II counterparts. Applying a Mk. II tool tip to a weapon will result in "Mk. II Overclocked" being added to its name. For example: 'Bullpup Rifle' becomes 'Mk. II Overclocked Bullpup Rifle', upon addition of a Mk. II tool tip. * These weapon tools and/or tips are only available as DLC or as a Bonus. See Downloadable Content for Dead Space 3 Modules Modules are tools that only work in the lower tool slot and only when specific weapons are in the upper tool slot. Upgrade Circuits All of the following can have any one or two combined resulting in a value of -1 to +2 upgrade, with +3 being the maximum when they are unlocked in the game as well as a +1 option for all. *Reload *Rate of Fire *Damage *Clip Category:Gameplay